The 63rd Hunger Games
by tootsiepop104
Summary: Help me create the 63rd hunger games! The characters have already been created, but any ideas are welcome! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!
1. Tributes

**The 63rd Hunger Games!**

**District 1 Boy**

Name: Peris

Gender: Male

Age: 14

P/V (Picked or Volunteered): P

Description: Black, curly hair and green eyes. Very tall, good looking.

Traits: A follower, strong, slow, kinda stupid.

**District 1 Girl**

Name: Lelbiey

Gender: Female

Age: 17

P/V:V

Description: Long, sleek blond hair and blue eyes. Very pretty. Skinny but muscular.

Traits: Clever, fast, full-of-herself

**District 2 Boy**

Name: Jasper

Gender: Male

Age: 18

P/V: V

Description: Short, blond hair. Blue eyes. Muscular. Shmexy (just kiddinggg!) Tall with a muscular build.

Traits: Mean, evil, cruel

**District 2 Girl**

Name: Arex

Gender: Female

Age: 18

P/V: V

Description: Short, blond hair in 2 braids. Brown eyes. Strong, short.

Traits: Slow but strong. Large scar on her eyebrow.

**District 3 Boy**

Name: Bren

Gender: Male

Age: 13

P/V:P

Description: Red hair, brown eyes. Small, skinny.

Traits: Slow, small, skinny, puny

**District 3 Girl**

Name: Velara

Gender: Female

Age: 15

P/V:P

Description: Long, curly, frizzy brown hair. Brown eyes. hair in a bun.

Traits: Short, kind, weak.

**District 4 Boy**

Name: Aurell

Gender: Male

Age: 16

P/V: V

Description: Spiky, brown hair. Very manly & muscular. Green eyes and tan.

Traits: Strong, fast, good with a sword.

**District 4 Girl**

Name: Cartly

Gender: Female

Age: 15

P/V: P

Description: Tall, with curly brown hair. Cute. Misty gray eyes. Pale.

Traits: Smart, clever, strong.

**District 5 Boy**

Name: Zaune

Gender: Male

Age: 12

P/V: P

Description: Kind of long, brown hair. Hazel, almost blue eyes. Very small, defiantly smallest tribute.

Traits: Shy, Frightened

**District 5 Girl**

Name: Mitzi

Gender: Female

Age: 16

P/V: P

Description: Bright orange hair, blue eyes. Very pale. Long bangs that cover her eyes.

Traits: Outgoing, funny. Not particularly strong, but fast.

**District 6 Boy**

Name: Clem

Gender: Male

Age: 16

P/V: P

Description: Short, dirty blond hair that falls over his eyes. Misty gray eyes, with a long nose. A short scar under his lip.

Traits: Kind, Strong, Fast. To trusting & loving.

**District 6 Girl**

Name: Levi

Gender: Female

Age: 15

P/V: P

Description: Wavy curls that fall down her back. Shes tall and slender, and quick on her feet. Kind of pretty, loves people. She usually has her hair in a pony.

Traits: Nice, Thoughtful. Cares to quickly for others.

**District 7 Boy **

Name: Feilred

Gender: Male

Age: 18

P/V: P

Description: Jet black hair, Sticking out all over the place. Light green eyes.

Traits: Fast & strong, defiantly massive. Good chance of winning the games.

**District 7 Girl**

Name: Rennal (Rennie)

Gender: Female

Age: 12

P/V: P

Description: Long, black hair. Cute. Small nose with freckles. Wears hair in a half braid.

Traits: Fast, swift. Good at climbing. Almost like Rue.

**District 8 Boy**

Name: Quinn

Gender: Male

Age: 14

P/V: V

Description: Blond, Justin Bieber like hair. Brown eyes.

Traits: Slow, but charming. Quinn is a little full of himself. Thinks he has swag *Cough cough he doesn't*. To-cool-for-everyone type of guy.

**District 8 Girl**

Name: Yenzie

Gender: Female

Age: 13

P/V: P

Description: Sleek, black hair. Brown, almost black eyes.

Traits: Quiet and shy. Big dreams. Hates the capitol. Very much.

**District 9 Boy**

Name: Hiatt

Gender: Male

Age: 17

P/V: V

Description: Short, kinda spiky brown-black hair. Green-gray eyes.

Traits: Funny, loud, over achiever.

**District 9 Girl**

Name: Alava

Gender: Female

Age: 12

P/V: P

Description: Light blond hair. Green eyes. Wears hair in a braided bun.

Traits: Smart, clever and funny.

Extra: Alava looks up to Hiatt. Alava's older brother, Jerall, was Hiatt's best friend, so she's know him a long time. She has a secret crush on him.

**District 10 Boy**

Name: Tyler

Gender: Male

Age: 15

P/V: V (for younger brother)

Description: Stubby brown hair, brown eyes. Very muscular.

Traits: Strong, fast, a good fighter. Not the brightest.

**District 10 Girl**

Name: Kelli

Gender: Female

Age: 15

P/V: P

Description: Prettiest tribute. Blond hair, misty eyes. Doesn't really understand that she will die.

Traits: Stupid, thoughtless, full-of-herself.

**District 11 Boy**

Name: Ollie

Gender: Male

Age: 13

P/V: P

Description: Not very good looking. Stub of a nose, crooked teeth.

Traits: Smart, shy. Likes to be alone.

**District 11 Girl**

Name: Bella

Gender: Female

Age: 18

P/V: V(for a young girl she felt bad for)

Description: Sleek and lean. Brown, volume-less hair.

Traits: Smart, loving, caring. Doesn't think she has any chance of winning.

**District 12 Boy**

Name: Sear

Gender: Male

Age: 15

P/V: P

Description: Black hair and misty eyes. Slim and not very well feed. Very dirty.

Traits: Weak, too skinny. Not very strong, very frightened.

**District 12 Girl**

Name: Herille

Gender: Female

Age: 16

P/V: P

Description: Seam look, a lot like Sear.

Traits: Also a lot like Sear.

**I hope you like the characters! They're only rough sketches of people. I want you guys to make them come to life! I think it will by hard to go through every character's minds, so I think I'll start with Levi maybe? She sounds like me. I know I created these characters, but you guys rule the games! I need ideas! Please! PM or Review me any you have. I would also like you guys to give me training scores for these characters. I don't like some of the names (particularly Ollie, Kelli and Feilred) so if you have any good names, tell me! Please, also, help me pick the winner! I have no idea who's going to win, I'm open for anything! Subscribe, check out my channel, give me an idea! Thank you guys so much. Let the 63rd Hunger Games Begin! Oh, I won't be doing sponsors, but if you PM me with a request for a gift, and if I like you, I'll send one. PM and review!**

**-Tootsiepop104**


	2. Day 1: Levi's POV

**First chapter! Hope you guys like it! I've never done this before, so give me some slack. Any ideas are welcome!**

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, the tube is slowing gliding towards the surface. <em>Stay calm. Stay calm. You can do this.<em> I straighten out my shirt, fix my jacket, and check my ponytail. Good. Too soon, the arena comes into view.

As soon as the clear tube sinks back under the ground, the counter above the Cornicopia begins counting down. I quickly observe my surroundings.

Two breathtakingly large mountains stand on either side of me. We are in the valley, the space between the two mountains. It's cold. The grass is wet, but there is no snow on the ground. Squinting towards the peaks, I see snow up there. _God. I hate the cold! _is the first thing that comes to my mind. Oh, well.

The sun is out, but it's rays are not very warm. I wrap my jacket around me and try to zip it up. I then observe the counter. 15 seconds. 14...13...12...11...10...9...

As I prepare myself to run towards the Cornacopia, I see movement near me. Someone is jumping off their plate! _Idiot._ I squint trying to get a better view. It's Hyiatt, district 9, thinking he's so clever, leaping off right before the gong goes off. Will it work?

But just as Hyiatt jumps, the plate underneath him explodes. I turn away, not wanting to see what happens next. I know that Hyiatt is dead.

One down. 22 to go. _What a disgusting thought._

While I'm not expection it, _the_ gong sounds. Everyone is so busy worrying about Hyiatt, they're to shocked and unprepared to move. I am one of the first to snap out of the shock. I jump of my metal plate to the ground, and race to the outside of the Cornacopia. But the Careers are right behind me. I grab a small dagger and a green backpack, sitting on the ground in front of me. Just as I turn to leave, I remember. My district partner. Clem.

"Clem!" I call in my loudest voice, hoping not to atract the attention of any Careers. But one of the closest girls, Cartly, district 4, who is, to my dismay, a Career, turns her attention to me. She grabs a knife laying at her feet and heaves it at me. It was originally aimed for my stomach, but I have enough time dodge. I think it has missed me, when I suddenly feel pain in my lower arm. I look down to see the knife stabbed deep inside it.

Before Cartly has enough time to throw another knife, I turn and run the other direction. I again yell for Clem. This time I hear a response. "Levi!"

I sprint towards the sound of his voice. I see him at the side of one mountain, a sword and loaf of bread in his hands. As I reach him he grabs my arm, where the knife is still lodged. "How deep is it?"

I bite my lip. "Almost to the bone..."

"Hold in there." Clem grabs the handle of the knife and yanks before I have time to prepare myself. More pain.

"Owww..."

"We gotta keep moving? The Careers will be here any second." He looks me in the eye. "Allies?"

I wink at him, even though I'm in pain. "Let's go."

We sprint up the steep hill of the mountain, as fast as we can. After a few minutes of running, we slow to a jog, not wanting to waste all of our energy. After over an hour of this, we take a break. We're both out of breath.

"What's in the pack?" Clem asks me. I shake my head. "No idea."

We open it together, pouring out its con tense. Inside, we find 3 or 4 packs of dried fruit, a bottle of water (full), a small first aid kit, a pack of liquefied iodine, and a pair of sunglassesso something I've seen in the games before. They let you see in the dark. Along with a small backpack, barely enough to cover me, thats it. Not much. But we'll live.

"I wish they would have given us a bigger blanket..."

"You need to stop with the wishes! We're in the middle of the 63rd Hunger Games! There are no wishes!" Clem snaps at me. I stare into his cristal blue eyes, full of sadness and hopelessness. He thinks we're going to lose.

We are going to lose.

How many victors does district 6 have? 5. In 63 years, we've had 5 victors. We're pathetic.

It's not as sad as district 12, or district 3. They have what, 1 victor? District 6, along with 5, 6, 7, 8 and 11, are the kind of districts where people expect us to win, every once in a while. With district 12, and 3, and even 9, people are completely shocked every time they have a victor.

When you think about it, district 6 is right in the middle. We're not the richest, we're not the poorest. We have around 20, 000 people, right in the the middle. Even the number 6, our district number, is in the middle of numbers 1 and 12. We're not amazing, we're not average. Like me.

I have long brown hair, brown eyes. I'm normal height and normal weight. My family has never been poor, never been rich. I'm completely average.

But I'm okay with that. Average is better than nothing.

Clem and I are both exausted from running, but we keep a fast pace walking up the hill. We take small sips of water from the bottle. My backpack, which seemed light at the Cornacopia, not feels as if it ways a ton. Part of Clem's shirt is wrapped around my arm, the white shirt stained red with blood.

After about an hour of this, the cannons begin. 10. Some of them may have been my friends.

As we climb the mountain, the air gets a lot colder. Even in my thick jacket, I'm freezing. I snuggle myself against Clem, trying to stay warm. In turn, he wraps his arms around me.

Before the reaping, Clem and I had never met. He's a year older then me, 16. He was really nice, serious, and funny, and his bright personality made us great friends. But every time I look at him, all I can think is _to get back to my family, you first have to die..._

But it's not like I could ever kill Clem. I've grown to fond of him.

As it starts to get dark, the two of us discuss where we should camp. He thinks we should find a cave, and I agree. We're barely a third the way up the mountain, probably not high enough to find a cave. But after about an hour of searching, Clem finds a large one hidden by two bolders. Perfect.

The two of us crawl through the hole, into the large space. We lay out the blanket, then decide to take inventory. I spill out the items in the backpack and Clem tosses his sword and loaf of bread into the pile, along with the knife that had been in my arm, still stained with blood.

He hands me the knife, and I wipe the blood of with my jacket sleeve. We leave out the dried fruit, water and loaf of bread out, our only food (and drink). Then, after putting the sunglasses on, I stuff the rest of the supplies back into the bag, then drop it onto the blanket, to be used as a pillow. However uncomfortable it may be, it's better that a rock to sleep on.

Clem and I decide to split the bread, and I realize how hungry and exausted I am. I cram the bread into my mouth, bite by bite till it's gone.

Just as we get ready for bed, the Anthem blares out. The first face I see is Velara, a girl I had befriended from district 3. Her partner's there also, along with the girl from 5, boy from 7, girl from 8, Hyiatt, from 9, Kelli from 10, both from 11 and 12. When Clem volunteers to take first watch, I thank him, then drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>


	3. Day 1: Velara and Cartly's POV

Verlara POV

Jumping off that plate, I realized I had no idea what to do.

My Mentor was't helpful. Here name is Shelza. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes. She won around 12 years ago. And she's addicted to morphine.

My mom and dad used to tell me she was pretty. But because of her addiction, she looks like a demon. A monster.

Her skin, which used to be tan, is now pale and oily. Her eyes are huge, round, at her scares me.

She never gave me any advice. She barely ever said a word.

And now I'm here. With no idea what to do. So I do the stupidest thing possible.

I run towards the Cornacopia.

When I reach it, the Careers are already there. I watch a girl, defiantly a Career, throw a knife at a girl from 6. The girl dodges it, but it hits her in the arm.

She continues running. As I watch the girl, the Career turn to me, knife in hand. And she throws.

The knife lands in my head, and I crumple to the ground.

_Owww..._

Cartly POV

That stupid district 6 girl. Thinks she's so cool, because she can dodge a knife.

As tributes charge towards the Cornacopia, I call out to my fellow Careers. "Keep them away from the supplies!"

Peris and Jasper nodd at me, but Lelibey totally ignores me. Of course she would. She's jealous Jasper choose me.

Peris is 2 years older than me. He's strong, smart, and cute. The rest of the guys in the Careers are dimwits. So both me and Lel like Peris.

Put he told me last night. He came to my room, told me what he thought. How I was pretty and smart and he liked me. But he still wished he had never met me.

We can never be together. This is the Hunger Games, not some reality show I had read about in a book. For the other to like, one of us will have to die. So we go into an awkward, no talking kind of relationship.

Thinking about this, anger rages through me. Stupid Capitol. Stupid Games. I throw a knife at a girl, I think she was from 3, I with curly red hair. My perfect aim lands it into her head. She crumples to the ground, blood spilling everywhere. My first kill.

Peris yells me name, and I turn towards the sound of his voice. A boy is behind me, ax in hand, ready to slice. Just as swings, I duck, then pull a knife from the ground and shoot it into his stomach. He makes a yapping noise, then falls onto his back. He's either dead, or very close to being...

Peris runs over to me, and we continue to fight together. He has a long sword, which is stained with blood. I smile at him, but not in a flirty way. I truly like Peris. He is nice and silly, and I enjoy being around him. Even though he's only a year younger than me, I treat him like a little brother. Probably because he acts like one.

For the next hour, we slice and toss. Once we've cleared out the Cornacopia, the rest of the Careers meet at the Cornacopia.

"I'm s-so c-c-cold." Jacki, from district 2, says through gritted teeth. Aurell, from my district,Caiden's his eyes at her.

"Seriously? We have a ton of stuff. Warm yourself with those!" He's such an idiot.

Jasper stops him. He has so much pasience. "First, we have to let them clear the dead bodies."

Aurell nodded, and the six of us stroll towards the edge of the mountain. Just as we reach it, the cannon fires. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10... 10 people dead. 14 to go.

After the hovercraft picks up all the dead bodies, we march back to the Cornacopia. There's so much supplies, I don't know how we'll ever keep track. My stomach grumbles, so I grab an apple, take a huge bite, and sit on wet ground. I examine my fellow Careers. Jacki's looking for something to keep warm, Jasper's setting up a tent, Leliby and Aruell sorting through supplies. Peris is sitting on a box, chin in his hands. When he sees me looking at him, he walks over and takes a seat next to me.

"How's it going?"

I sigh. "I don't know, Peris. I imagined the arena differently."

"Me too." He frowns, a look you barely see on Peris's face. Then he looks me in the eye. "Let's get to work."

For the next 3 or 4 hours, the six of us sort through and set up supplies. Just as it gets dark, the anthem plays. I don't really pay attention, just continue to sort through stuff. I don't want to see the 10 people we killed today.

We set up 2 tents, a boy's and a girl's, both with 3 sleeping bags in them. We have stashed all our food, and after a meal of soup in a can (warmed by a fire we lit), I volunteered to take the first watch. But Peris shakes his head. "There are six of us, we can do 2 at a time. In case one of us fall asleep." He paused. "I'll take first watch, if no one else wants to."

So with a blanket wrapped around us, Peris and I take the first watch, chatting and joking in whispered voices. Peris tells me about his mom and his little sister, Rite, who is only 8. I tell him about my parents and my older brother, Stephen. At what is guess is around midnight, we crawl back into the tents to wake up Jaki and Jasper, the next watch. I laugh. To myself, realizing Leliby will have to watch with Jasper. Serves her right.

After I've woken up Jacki, I collapse into a sleeping bag, expecting to fall right asleep. But I'm to filled with worry. I realize, to myself, I don't want the people around me to die. I want Peris to go home to his mom and little sister, I want Jasper to live a full, happy life. I want Jacki go return to her twin brother, Quill, who she was telling us about at dinner. A tear rolls down my face. To return to my family, my friends, these people have to die.

Eventually, I fall into a nightmare-filled sleep.


End file.
